All Guts, No Glory
All Guts, No Glory is the forty-seventh case of Criminal Case and the forty-seventh case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warrenville Academy, appearing as the seventh case of the district. Plot After receiving word from Lydia regarding the Dollmaker's attack on the academy, the team doubled back there to try and stop them from taking more students. They decide to report their discovery to Chancellor Frederick Weeks, but upon arriving in his office they find him dead, with all his organs removed from his body. Autopsy revealed Chancellor Weeks was first drugged with barbiturates before succumbing to an overdose, only to have his organs removed post-mortem. They first began by questioning a few old faces from their past cases; Jasper Bowman who enrolled in the economics course, Allison Cline who decided to take up cosmetology, and Alexandra Harper who had taken up a computer science course and had began a Pride Club at the academy. Later on, Marco approached the group saying he had been in contact with the Chancellor right before his death. Marco informed them the Chancellor was hoping he'd come by the academy and teach a few lessons in technology. This led the team to investigate the computer lab and adding artist Toto Goodwin, who was interested in the lecture, and Peter Wolfe, who the team met back in Devil's Heart Valley and is now enrolled in the academy taking up culinary arts. Later on the team received a package in the mail from an unknown source. Opening it revealed a heart, which was revealed to have belonged to the victim, with the attached note saying, "Leave this alone or you'll pay the price" signed by the Dollmaker. This led the team to believe the Dollmaker might be involved in this murder. Despite the threats, the team was able to uncover the Chancellor's killer to be Toto. The team confronted her with the evidence, and while she tried to deny it, eventually she just started laughing maniacally. She told them that while she was responsible for Frederick's murder, she wasn't the Dollmaker, she was actually one of their organ harvesters. She'd been assisting the Dollmaker ever since she began her art career, and enjoyed the screams of pain that come with her 'surgeries'. She was tasked by the Dollmaker to deal with the Chancellor as he'd been assisting the police, so she cornered him in his office and forced him to ingest barbiturates, causing him to die from an overdose. She then removed his organs and delivered them straight to the Dollmaker for his "plan". However, she refused to disclose any details about the black market, the Dollmaker, or their operation. As such, Judge Blackwell sentenced the mad artist to life in prison with mandatory psychiatric evaluations. However, following the trial, the team was visited by Cayden Williams, who had some bad news for the team. He informed them that Lydia Maddox, who was investigating the black market and the Dollmaker, had mysteriously vanished. He had received word from Samuel Woods, who he had recently teamed up with to stop the market. After a quick investigation of Lydia's last known location, they surmised that she was kidnapped, and they went to Samuel for the full story. He explained that ever since the demise of both their partners at the hands of the black market, they felt it was in their best interest to work together. Samuel even got a job at multiple national parks to accomodate this, allowing him to continue his investigation and continue doing what he loves, protecting animals. He said that Lydia always kept her journal closeby, and saw she was writing in it sometime before she was taken. After finding it, the team discovered that she knew where the Dollmaker was hiding, in a surgical lab underneath the academy. After finding more information on the Dollmaker's "latest harvests", the team put their heads together to come up with a plan to save Lydia before the Dollmaker murdered her and harvested her organs. The player agreed to have the place surrounded while he went in with Josiah, Sonia, Marco and Celeste to confront them, while the rest of them stoodby to ambush them. With the plan set, they headed towards the underground laboratory to put an end to the Dollmaker once and for all. Summary Victim *'Frederick Weeks' (Found with all his organs removed) Murder Weapon *'Barbiturates' Killer *'Toto Goodwin' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eye drops *This suspect had an organ transplant *This suspect eats grapefruit Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eye drops *This suspect had an organ transplant *This suspect eats grapefruit Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eye drops *This suspect had an organ transplant *This suspect eats grapefruit Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eye drops *This suspect had an organ transplant *This suspect eats grapefruit Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eye drops *This suspect had an organ transplant *This suspect eats grapefruit Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glassess Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eye drops *This suspect had an organ transplant *This suspect eats grapefruit Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses eye drops *The killer had an organ transplant *The killer eats grapefruit *The killer wears glasses *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Chancellor's Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Vial, Student Application) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops) *Examine Vial (Results: Powder) *Analyze Powder (2:30:00; Attribute: The killer had an organ transplant) *Examine Student Application (Results: Student's Name; New Suspect: Jasper Bowman) *Ask Jasper why he wanted to apply *Investigate Library (Clues: Club Flyer, Camera) *Examine Locked Camera (Results: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Camera (9:00:00; New Suspect: Allison Cline) *Ask Allison why she was at the academy campus *Examine Club Flyer (Results: Pride Club Flyer; New Suspect: Alexandra Harper) *Talk to Alexandra about the murder *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Marco why he was in contact with the victim (Profile Updated: Marco uses eye drops) *Investigate Computer Lab (Clues: Bloody Scalpal, Book Bag, Portrait) *Examine Artist's Signature (New Suspect: Toto Goodwin) *Ask Toto why she painted the Chancellor (Profile Updated: Toto uses eye drops and had an organ transplant) *Examine Book Bag (Results: Photo of the Victim) *Analyze Vandalized Photo (12:00:00) *Confront Allison over the vandalized photo (Profile Updated: Allison had an organ transplant) *Investigate Bookshelf (Clues: Cookbook, Torn Flag) *Examine Torn Flag (Results: Brown Liquid) *Examine Brown Liquid (Results: Boba Tea) *Ask Alexandra about the torn academy flag (Profile Updated: Alexandra uses eye drops and had an organ transplant) *Interrogate Jasper over his argument with the victim (Profile Updated: Jasper had an organ transplant) *Examine Cookbook (Results: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Peter Wolfe) *Ask Peter why he's enrolled at the academy (Profile Updated: Peter uses eye drops) *Examine Bloody Scalpal (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats grapefruit; Profile Updated: Jasper eats grapefruit) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Newspaper, Lunch Tray) *Examine Lunch Tray (Results: Flash Drive) *Analyze Flash Drive (7:00:00) *Confront Marco over the video he sent (Profile Updated: Marco had an organ transplant and eats grapefruit) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Cancelled Check) *Ask Toto why the victim cancelled her check (Profile Updated: Jasper uses eye drops; Allison uses eye drops and eats grapefruit; Toto eats grapefruit) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Results: Artice on Gangs) *Interrogate Peter over the recent article on the gangs (Profile Updated: Alexandra eats grapefruit; Peter had an organ transplant and eats grapefruit) *Investigate Monitors (Results: Computer Hardware, Locked Security Camera) *Examine Locked Security Camera (Results: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Computer Hardware (Results: Bloody Rag) *Analyze Bloody Rag (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Harvest Season (7/8)! Harvest Season (7/8) *See what Cayden needs to say *Investigate Library (Clues: Rag) *Examine Rag (Clues: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (9:00:00) *Ask Samuel what he knows about the kidnapping (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Chancellor's Office (Clues: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book (Results: Journal) *Analyze Lydia's Journal (Rewards: Warrenville Academy Pin) *Confront Toto over the Dollmaker *Investigate Computer Lab (Results: Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop (Results: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (6:00:00) *Go over the plan with the team (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warrenville Academy Cases (Warrenville)